Enlai Shuren
'Approval:' 10/19/17 8 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Enlai wants to be friends with most everyone, but due to his upbringing he has trouble in social situations and respecting boundaries. He never really fit in and so goes between bursts of being out going, and then being self conscious and shy feeling like he overstepped his boundary. Maybe some day he'll work out a more even personality and have confidence. As for his looks, he's a tall guy, but probably still has some room to grow. His hair is black and a little messy. He used to keep it short but he's been growing it out and it's at an awkward and messy stage right now. He's dressed like a samurai but without any armor over his clothes. He carries a staff with him. 'Stats' (Total: 83) ' '''Strength: 10 ' 'Speed: 16 ' 'Chakra Levels: 13 ' 'Chakra Control: 16 ' 'Endurance: 11 ' '''CP: 95 Banked: 1 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Medical Ninjutsu ' '''Genin 2: Apothecary Arts (Poison) ' 'Chunin: Summoning Contract: Panther ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 9 Banked feats: 0 Medical Ninjutsu #Mystical Palm Technique - This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. The technique requires absolute concentration requiring the entire round, and not allowing the user to move rapidly. heals 2x amount put into it. #'Chakra-Enhanced Reflexes'- The user focuses chakra into their body allowing them to move and react faster than normal. to SPD, 10/round #Yin Healing Wound Destruction - This technique allows the user to reduce the damage they take from injuries by anticipating attacks and preemptively healing the area. This jutsu can also be used to heal injuries already on the user's body. If used preventatively to stop on oncoming attacks, nulifies 2 times CP investment in damage. This requires that the player has time and foresight to do so. If the player uses this after the fact it heals damage equal to the CP invested over 1-2 rounds. Only applies to the person using the technique. CP for 4 rounds of healing Apothecary Arts (Poison) # Poison Dust - Enlai keeps a fine powder on his person that he can quickly and easily deploy similar to a mist that will affect one person. Trigger: Proximity (10 ft). -8 to speed CP # Weakening Spray - Enlai keeps vials of poisonous mist on his person that he can quickly and easily deploy similar to a mist that will affect one person. Trigger: Proximity (10 ft). -5 to strength CP Summoning Contract: Panther # Hana - Enlai has forged a bond with the panthers, and can now summon a young sleek panther that can attack with claws or sharp teeth. Stats STR: 15, SPD: 10, END: 10 CP Other # +5 stats x3 Equipment *(6) chakra pill x2 * (3) staff Ryo * Ryo earned: 23,500 * Ryo left: 23,500 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 50' *'Banked: 2' *'Reset Day: Wednesday' S-Rank: 0 ''' '''A-Rank: 1 Mianyi's Test 2 QP (OS)' Yume's Test 2 QP (OS)' B-Rank: 0 ''' '''C-Rank: 2 6/23/17 https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/6h2gs4/smoke_in_the_air/ 4 QP''' ' Rites of Passage 4 QP '''D-Rank: 0 ' RP and Other: 1 '6/21/17 https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/6fyf4c/strangers_in_a_strange_land/ 2 QP 6/27/17 https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/6izm2g/at_a_crossroads/ 3 QP 6/30/17 https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/6k5njn/the_market/ 3 QP 6/30/17 https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/6j317j/aftermath_teiji_osamu_saito/ 2 QP 7/17/17 https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/6hc8kd/staying_sharp/ 2 QP 7/22/17 https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/6o55jj/the_shores_of_the_sound/ 4 QP (PvP) 8/5/17 https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/6nkkx5/single_day_in_the_sound/ 4 QP 8/22/17 https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/6r9p79/hot_springs_country/ 5 QP 9/20/17 https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/6ysfwq/music_festival_anyone/ 1 QP 9/25/17 https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/6ydxb8/continuing_on/ 4 QP 10/15/17 https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/72hn6j/in_the_lightning_country_at_last/ 3 QP 10/15/17 https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/76ncdj/collections_and_thoughts/ 1 QP (cdev) 10/24/17 https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/76o4ef/on_the_coast/ 3 QP 11/7/17 https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/78owlp/arrival_kumosound/ 1 QP 'History and Story Enlai never felt like he fit in with his samurai family. Training with swords didn't interest him and he never had any real ability at fighting with it. When a traveling ninja passed through the area and demonstrated some medical ninjutsu he was entranced with this and learned what he could before the ninja left the area. After that he delved into the studies of his family's medicinal lore, learning how to use poisonous plants and compounds to gain advantage in a fight and help his allies. He and his sister have left the land of Iron to expand their knowledge among other things. Category:Character